


Philosophical Musings on Masturbation

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: Future Man (TV)
Genre: Crack, Gen, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, but this whole show is crack?, community: mmom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 20:53:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18746908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: Josh is horny but not all his anatomy is, strictly speaking, his own.





	Philosophical Musings on Masturbation

Josh was horny as hell and while Wolf and Tiger might "charge" each other as if sex was meaningless he would prefer more of an emotional connection with his partners.

Also both Tiger and Wolf were mad at him right now and if he tried to pick up someone else and succeeded (he'd never been good at that anyway) they'd no doubt only once again turn out to be a Biotic.

So, self-charging it was. Masturbating in the bathroom while Wolf made dinner, because they still had to eat, and Tiger did weapons maintenance, because they always had to be ready to kill people.

There was only one problem. The cock he was stroking was not his. It was, or had been, Wolf's. Sure it was attached to Josh now and it was magnificent, and he was enjoying the feel of it in his hand.

Was it really masturbating though, if you were technically touching someone else's cock?

There were bigger problems in the world, if not many bigger cocks, so Josh pushed aside his philosophical musing and brought himself to a satisfying climax.


End file.
